


Cross the line.

by Larrysband



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Formula One, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Possessive Harry, Skateboarding
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrysband/pseuds/Larrysband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est un pilote de renommé, Harry un skateur des bas quartiers. Zayn est effrayé à l’idée d’une nouvelle relation, Liam est là pour l’aider. Tous différents, mais ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eventful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre, j'aimerai sincèrement savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
> Je n'ai pas encore corrigé ce chapitre, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Lots of love, Keh x

13’27. Il avait amélioré son temps de plus de deux secondes, mais ça n’était toujours pas suffisant pour regagner son titre de pilote le plus capé de l’histoire à la Formula 1 world championship. Sa blessure l’an passé avait permis à son rival le plus coriace de l’écurie adverse de prendre sa place et de s’y installer aisément. Aujourd’hui, remis entièrement de sa convalescence, il s’entraînait sans relâche pour une dernière course lui permettant de monter une dernière fois sur le podium avant de prendre sa retraite. Louis n’avait pourtant que vingt-cinq ans, mais il affichait à son palmarès plus de trophées et de victoires que n’importe quel pilote dans le milieu depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Seulement, ses nombreuses blessures ne lui permettaient plus de conquérir comme autre fois; de plus, il commençait à réellement entrer dans l’âge adulte et n’avait jamais eu le temps de penser à fonder quoi que soit de concret en dehors des écuries Toml’in fire. Après cette dernière course, il allait enfin prendre du temps pour lui et se faire plaisir comme jamais. Plus de règles, plus de limites, on lui en avait trop longtemps imposé dans ce milieu strict de compétitions.

Il se gara à quelques mètres derrière la ligne d’arrivée et soupira en regardant le panneau d’affichage au-dessus de lui, ce n’était définitivement pas aujourd’hui qu’il atteindrait son but. On ouvrit la porte de sa bonne vielle Ferrari léguée par son grand père mort sur un circuit quelques années plus tôt. Un blondinet s’avança et coupa le moteur en secouant la tête sous les protestations du pilote. Si Niall décidait qu’il en avait fait assez, Louis n’avait pas à protester. Le jeune blondinet était sur le terrain depuis beaucoup plus de temps que lui, mais il avait dû arrêter la course après un accident de voiture à la campagne alors qu’il testait un nouveau moteur qu’il avait lui-même confectionner. Son manque d’attention à la route lui avait finalement apporté deux mois complets dans le coma et trois longues années de rééducation avant qu’il ne puisse remarcher normalement « Tu sais que j’adore te voir courir Lou, mais il est déjà tard.  On reprendra demain matin, rentre la voiture, on doit encore régler les freins.  » Ledit Louis hocha rapidement la tête avant de faire crisser les pneus, envoyant par la même occasion une vague de poussière noire au visage de Niall qui grogna de mécontentement. Ce merdeux ne payera rien pour attendre.

Après une rapide douche, Louis enfila un tee-shirt uni ainsi qu’un short en jean lui arrivant aux genoux. Munis de son téléphone portable, de son portefeuille et de ses clés, il jeta un regard furtif à son spacieux appartement en vérifiant n’avoir rien oublié. Il ferma alors la porte et se mit finalement en route pour le skate parc où il devait rejoindre Zayn.  Il n’aimait pas le skate.  Et de toute façon il ne savait pas en faire, peu importe le nombre de fois où son ami avait voulu lui apprendre.  Il ne comprenait pas la passion que le basané avait développé autour d’une simple planche de bois mais ce passe-temps avait de bons côtés :  les skateurs plaisaient.  Cependant, il se sentait obliger de fermer les yeux lorsque son ami chutait.  Dire qu’il trouvait ça dangereux serait sans doute un oxymore.  
  
Il arriva rapidement au point de rendez-vous, après tout ce parc n’était qu’a quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui.  Zayn était déjà là, il s’entraînait pour ce qui semblait être une nouvelle figure mais d’après ses jurons et protestations, ça ne devait pas fonctionner comme il le voulait. Le mécheux s’installa au bord d’une rampe, assez loin pour être hors de danger sans pour autant l’être de trop.  Louis se moqua de lui lorsqu'il envoya la planche à quelques mètres sous le poids de l’exaspération, puis l'encouragea à recommencer sa figure.  Il connaissait le refrain, Zayn perdait tous ses moyens lorsqu’il échouait, mais avec un peu d’encouragement il finissait toujours par avoir ce qu’il voulait. Cette figure, Louis savait qu’il l’aurait.

À quelques mètres d’eux, deux autres gars s’entraînaient. L’un d’eux était baraqué, il portait un jean délavé ainsi qu’un marcel blanc qui mettait en valeur les muscles saillants de son corps. Il était foutrement bien sculpté et pourtant, son regard était attiré par son ami. Il était grand, vraiment grand. Son visage était encadré de longs cheveux bouclés humides, sûrement à cause de sa transpiration. Quant-à-lui, il portait un tee-shirt noir ample ainsi qu’un jean slim de la même couleur aillant connu des jours meilleurs.  Ils semblaient débattre sur la façon dont le bouclé devait positionner ses pieds sur la planche pour l’atterrissage après l’une des grandes rampes.  Ce dernier hocha finalement la tête et claqua son skate sur le sol avant de s’élancer vers l’une des rampes à l’opposé de Zayn.  
  
Louis le regarda franchir avec aisance les premiers mètres, il grimpa sur la barre en métal avant de tourbillonner dans les airs.  Le bruit du fracassement d’une planche lui revint et pourtant le bouclé était bel et bien perché sur son skate.  En revanche, ce n’était pas le cas de Zayn.

Louis le regarda un instant pour constater les dégâts, il pouffa de rire en voyant son ami insulté sa planche comme si elle était en cause de sa chute « Marre-toi espèce de débile » grogna le basané en serrant les poings  « Rien de casser ?  » Alors que Zayn gisait toujours au sol, la planche maintenant bien installée sur ses genoux, le garçon qui était quelques minutes plus tôt de l’autre côté du parc se retrouva perché au-dessus de lui.  D’un geste du pied, il fit tournoyer son skate dans les airs afin de le réceptionner sous son bras.  Il tendit sa main libre à Zayn et l’aida à se remettre debout sous le regard amusé de Louis « Je t’ai regardé faire.  Ta technique est bonne, même très bonne mais tu manques de fluidité.  Essaye de déployer tes bras avant de te lancer sur la rampe, ça t’aidera à garder l’équilibre.  Il faut aussi que tu replies tes pieds une fois que tu es lancé.  » Un silence gênant accueillit ses remarques.  Zayn semblait perdu dans la contemplation du visage de son interlocuteur.  Il ne lui avait même pas encore lâché la main.  Louis se racla soudainement la gorge, attirant l’attention des deux garçons.  Il leur sourit poliment en se sentant rougir, ce n’était pas exactement ce à quoi il s’attendait mais Zayn avait enfin lâché la main du châtain  « Oh, je suis Liam au passage » reprit-il en reportant toute son attention sur Zayn.  Ce dernier rougit légèrement.  Il s’abaissa pour récupérer sa planche et se présenta à son tour « Bras étendus et jambes pliées, je peux faire ça » conclut-il en remontant sur son skate, suivit de près par le soit disant Liam.

Louis les observa quelques minutes avant de finalement se concentrer sur son téléphone. Dans ces moments, il ne faisait définitivement pas partie du petit monde de Zayn.  Il envoya un rapide texto à Niall pour savoir s'il voulait déjeuner avec lui au Plaza avant de commencer l’entrainement.  Son coach et ami de longue date lui répondit positivement en lui indiquant qu’ils se recontacteraient dans la soirée pour l’heure du rendez-vous.  Alors que Louis se perdit à découvrir encore et encore son Smartphone, il aperçut le bout d’une planche à ses pieds.  En relevant le regard, toute son attention fut portée sur le bouclé le surplombant de deux têtes « Je me disais, puisque ces deux-là sont partis pour devenir intime, » commença-t-il en désignant d’un geste du menton Zayn et Liam « pourquoi ne pas en faire autant ? ». Louis ne lui adressa qu'un regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone  « Oh, je vois. Monsieur est insociable, c’est ça ?  » ricana le bouclé sans perdre la mimique qu’il abordait depuis son arrivée « T’as pas autre chose à foutre ? » souffla Louis d'un air exaspéré qui sembla enchanter le brun.  Ce connard.  « Nah. Je me suis dit que j’allais combler ta solitude  » répliqua-t-il en s’asseyant à côté de Louis « Trop aimable » ironisa le mécheux au tac-au-tac en se relevant, ne supportant déjà plus la proximité avec le bouclé. 

  

« T’as pas ta planche ?  » continua alors son interlocuteur, ne lâchant définitivement pas l’affaire.  Louis soupira une énième fois, Liam allait payer très cher pour ça  « Ce n'est pas mon truc  » répondit-il rapidement en espérant couper court à la conversation « Oh, alors c’est quoi ton truc à toi ?  » Insista alors le bouclé en sautant de nouveau sur sa planche en bois. Il ne tenait pas en place, il devait souffrir d'hyperactivité ou avoir des troubles de l’attention.  Des conneries comme ça.  Il se serait très bien entendu avec Niall. Louis rassembla ses affaires et grinça des dents. Il se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers les deux autres garçons « Zee, je rentre  » Il ne laissa pas l'occasion au basané d'argumenter avec lui. Il lui embrassa rapidement la joue, hocha la tête en direction de Liam et traça son chemin.

 

« Je t'appelle demain Lou » cria Zayn à son attention. 

  

« Bye, Lou » entendit-il. Son majeur fut accueilli par l'hilarité du bouclé. Ce mec était définitivement taré. 


	2. Risky gamble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous revoilà pour un nouveau post, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Encore une fois, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, i'm sorry 'key ? Lots of love, Keh x

Alors qu’il retirait son casque en secouant la tête, redonnant du volume à ses cheveux par la même occasion, son équipe se rua sur lui et sa voiture. Il aperçut au milieu de cette cohue Niall, se tenant contre la barrière de protection en le regardant durement. D’accord, il manquait de concentration mais en voyant Niall il comprit qu’il avait vraiment fait de la merde sur ce circuit. Il s’approcha de lui en soupirant, le blondinet reposa sa paperasse sur une chaise derrière lui et le rejoignit en applaudissant d’une façon ironique _tellement_ subtile. « **Bravo Louis, bien jouer. Tu t’es mangé trois putains de barrières et es sorti un nombre incalculable de fois de la zone de sécurité. Tu m’expliques ce qui se passe ce matin ?** » Louis reporta son regard sur son équipe s’affolant autour de sa voiture hors de prix. « **Je sais pas, j’ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit. Je suis pas dedans mais je vais me reprendre Ni.** » « **Non. Ça ne sert à rien qu’on continue dans ces conditions, t’es pas productif Louis. Va te reposer ce n’est pas grave. Je préfère qu’on rate un entrainement plutôt que tu t’épuises à rien et risques de te blesser dans la course.** » Il voulut protester mais le regard de Niall l’en empêcha. Il n’était pas en colère, il se souciait simplement de son état et pensait à Louis avant son titre de champion. Il avait sérieusement besoin de se détendre, de prendre une journée pour lui. Il s’entrainait durement et Niall n’avait jamais eu rien à dire sur ses performances mais ces derniers temps, Louis n’était pas dans son assiette, il cherchait beaucoup trop à vouloir bien faire et s’épuisait sans relâche. Son corps ne suivait plus et avait besoin de décompresser. Il sortit son téléphone portable et chercha sur Facebook l’invitation à un événement proche d’ici qu’il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Il envoya l’adresse à Louis malgré les protestations de ce dernier et se permit même de prévenir Zayn au cas où il lui ferait un plan foireux. Après une énième promesse de se retrouver sur les coups de neuf heures là-bas, Niall l’obligea de force à quitter l’écurie pour aller faire une rapide sieste chez lui afin d’être en forme pour ce soir.

Alors qu’il s’engagea dans l’allée principale, Louis ne put s’empêcher de ralentir en passant devant le skate parc. De loin, il aperçut le garçon de la veille au milieu d’une bande de jeunes, cependant pas de Liam à l’horizon. Est-ce que seulement ce type travaillait ? Puis d’abord, il ne l’avait encore jamais vu dans le coin, pareil pour Liam. Soudainement, comme s'il se savait observé, le bouclé tourna la tête en sa direction et fronça les sourcils en voyant la berline rouler si lentement. Heureusement pour Louis, il ne pouvait pas le voir à une distance pareille, d’autant plus que toutes les vitres de sa voiture étaient teintées. Mais lorsqu’il se sentit repéré Louis passa rapidement sa vitesse et ne jeta plus un seul regard en direction du skate parc. Bon d’accord, peut-être un tout petit dans son rétroviseur.

Une fois douché, il récupéra son téléphone près du lavabo et constata sans surprise que son harceleur n’était autre que Niall. Depuis qu’il était rentré dans la douche, son portable avait dû sonner une dizaine de fois, l’obligeant alors à monter le son de la musique diffusée dans sa salle de bains. Sans plus attendre, il rappela le blondinet en se dirigeant dans sa chambre afin de passer ses vêtements préparés à l’avance. « **Louis bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je tombe sans arrêt sur ta messagerie ? Tu m’ignorais ?**  » Ledit Louis soupira en laissant un rire franc passé la barrière de ses lèvres. « **Niall, t'exites pas. Je prenais simplement une douche** » répliqua-t-il en enfilant une chemise blanche au col noir. « **Oh** » « **De toute façon Zayn risque de débarquer d’une minute à l’autre, je ne comptais pas fuir tu sais** » même si l’idée lui avait traversé la tête de nombreuses fois aujourd’hui. « **Hm, oui, d’accord. Je te laisse te préparer maintenant que mon petit cœur ne menace plus d’exploser.** » Louis ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de répondre, on tambourina à sa porte comme un forcené. Surement  Zayn. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon propre et se dirigea vers cette dernière dans cette même tenue. « **Très drôle Niall. Zayn est là, je te laisse.** » Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il termina l’appel et ouvrit rapidement la porte qui menaçait de se fracasser sous les coups de poing du basané. « **Putain Louis tu te branlais ou quoi ? J’attends depuis dix minutes devant ta foutue porte** » grogna-t-il en pénétrant dans l’appartement. Il posa son sac et sa planche dans l’entrée et se rendit sans demander la permission dans sa salle de bains. « **J’étais au téléphone avec Ni, relax**. »  Zayn grogna quelque chose à propos d’une foutue _laque-de-merde-hors-de-prix-qui-ne-marche-même-pas_ et le rejoignit dans sa chambre en s’étalant de tout son long sur le lit. « ** **Joli boxer, cependant je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit assez habillée pour cette boîte****. **Pas que tu aies des jambes moches, loin de là…** » Le mécheux lui envoya sa serviette à la figure en le traitant d’imbécile.  Zayn la réceptionna et la garda contre son corps en mimant une crise cardiaque. « **Oh Mon Dieu ! La serviette du grand Louis Tomlinson. Elle a touché son micro-pénis, je ne m’en remettrais jamais !** » S’exclama-t-il en s’affalant hors du lit. Louis le laissa continuer son cinéma et termina sa préparation dans la salle de bains.

Alors qu’ils franchirent les portes battantes en doublant sans effort la longue queue d’attente parce que, _hey ! Il était Louis Tomlinson_ , ils aperçurent Niall déjà confortablement installé sur l’une des banquettes. Il sirotait calmement son verre en compagnie du bouclé et de Liam. Louis eut un hoquet en les voyant et jeta un furtif regard à son meilleur ami qui se contenta d’aborder une moue d’innocence en levant les mains devant lui en signe de défense. La soirée s’annonçait géniale. Louis suivit son ami à travers la foule jusqu’aux casiers où ils déposèrent vestes et accessoires contre un petit bracelet en tissu. Une fois prêts, ils rejoignirent les autres à la table. « **Hey les gars, vous êtes enfin là** ! » s’exclama Niall en serrant Louis dans ses bras. Ce dernier le repoussa en grognant, pas très fan des pelotages du blond. Il serra la main de Liam et fit de même avec le  bouclé qui se nommait en fait Harry, bien qu’il l’aurait sûrement ignoré s'il n’avait pas été si bien élevé. Zayn s’installa sans surprise à côté de Liam et Louis écopa donc d’une place entre ce dernier et Niall qu’il ne remercierait jamais assez pour faire barrière entre lui et ledit Harry.

Alors que les garçons s’engagèrent dans une conversation sur le sport, Louis se détacha de celle-ci et préféra contempler la salle. Il n’y avait pas énormément de monde pour un soir de match, de plus, la grande majorité était des habitués. Il reconnut parmi eux Lukas, Fred, Jimmy et bien d’autres encore. Lorsqu’il sentit le regard appuyé des garçons sur lui, il comprit soudainement qu’il avait dû rater un moment de la conversation important ou du moins le concernant. « **Oui ?** » demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils. « **Liam t'a demandé si tu ne te mettais pas trop de pression pour reprendre la main et te hisser à la première place du podium.** » expliqua  Zayn d’une voix dur. Louis plissa le front sous le ton utilisé par son ami mais n’osa pas faire de remarque devant ce dernier, il ne voulait pas discréditer Zayn devant le châtain. « **Apparemment si. Ou nous ne sommes pas assez intéressants pour monsieur le grand pilote.** » ricana le  bouclé en se penchant légèrement en avant afin de capter le regard azur du plus âgé. « **Arrête de formaliser, c’est juste toi Harry.** » répliqua-t-il en prenant un verre au hasard sur la table et en l’avalant d’une traite. « **Outch.** » Liam ne s’empêcha pas de rire de son ami en n’en rajoutant une couche. Louis profita de ce moment d’hystérie pour s’éclipser et sortir un moment pour prendre l’air. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer ici.

Lorsqu’il retourna à la table, seul Harry était encore là. Il jeta un regard furtif à la salle et repéra Niall contre le bar ainsi que Liam et Zayn sur la piste de danse en train de se trémousser l’un contre l’autre. Il n’avait définitivement pas envie d’interrompre cet échange. Il s’assit alors sur le bout de la banquette, à une distance raisonnable d’Harry. « **Tu as l’air de prendre vachement de plaisir à être ici** » ricana soudainement le mécheux, adressant pour la première fois la parole volontairement au bouclé. « **Je suis venu pour Liam. Niall est un gars sympa. Un peu direct, mais il est de bonne compagnie** » débita Harry en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean afin de reporter toute son attention sur Louis. « **Niall ? Il t’a fait son grand numéro de paon ?** » rigola Louis en frottant distraitement ses paumes sur ses cuisses. « **D’après lui, je suis son âme sœur. Je crois qu’il a déjà choisi la date de notre mariage. Et peut-être même le nom de nos enfants.** » Louis lâcha un franc rire qu’il tenta de dissimuler derrière sa main en faisant semblant d’avoir une quinte de toux.

D’après l’expression abordée par Harry, ça ne fonctionner pas. Même pas un petit peu. « **Il est toujours comme ça quand il boit. Mais tu dois lui plaire au moins un peu.** » répliqua le mécheux en s’amusant à faire tourner son verre vide entre ses doigts, chassant la buée. « **Hm. Pas intéressé.** » « **Alors quoi, tu es trop bien pour lui c'est ça ?** » provoqua-t-il en mimant des guillemets à l’aide de ses doigts. « **Tu en fais trop, il n’est simplement pas mon type. Toi, cependant…** » Louis crut s’étouffer en comprenant ce que sous-entendait Harry. Sérieusement ? Ce gars était vraiment quelqu’un de particulier. Il avait des problèmes. Des putains de gros problèmes même. Il croisa son regard émeraude et ne discerna aucune pointe de moquerie ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il était tout ce qu’il y a de plus sérieux, comme s’il n’avait jamais admis que Louis était son type de mecs. Bon d’accord, il se sentit flatter. Mais juste un peu.

Par chance, c’est le moment que choisit Niall pour revenir vers eux. Il s’installa contre Harry et lui tendit un verre d’une couleur douteuse. Il reconnut le mélange spécial Niall et afficha une mine dégoutée. Si Harry finissait son verre, Louis serait prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour lui. Et comme si le bouclé avait compris ce qu’il avait en tête, il tendit sa main verre le mécheux, une sorte de pari silencieux. Louis frappa rapidement sa paume contre celle d’Harry, s’engageant à tenir le pari. Harry porta alors le verre à son nez et une grimace déforma ses lèvres sous l’odeur prenante du mélange. Sur ce coup, Louis compatissait. Mais ça serait le pari le plus facilement gagné de l’histoire alors il n’avait rien à craindre…

Si ?


	3. Distasteful intrusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reviens le 23/08, see you soon x

Par miracle Harry termina son verre. Il en fut le premier choqué et se rua aux toilettes dans la seconde qui suivit, mais il avait tenu le pari. Niall lança un regard insistant et plein de mépris à Louis. Il avait de quoi être fier, c’était sûrement la première fois que quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même terminait son verre. Et après le nombre de fois que Louis lui avait certifié que ça n’arriverait jamais, J-A-M-A-I-S, le mécheux se contenta de hausser les épaules en rigolant plutôt que d’émettre une remarque acerbe sur la sortie majestueuse d’Harry. Ce dernier réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, les boucles humides et un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il avait dû s’asperger d’eau et pour une raison incertaine, Louis ne put détacher ses yeux des gouttelettes qui dévalaient ses mèches de cheveux. Niall lança maladroitement son pied sous la table de façon à cogner Louis mais les effets de l’alcool ne lui permirent que de perdre l’équilibre et de retomber lourdement sur Harry, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Malgré son inconfort, Harry ne repoussa pas le blondinet et passa une main amicale dans le bas de son dos pour le retenir afin qu’il ne s’étale pas sur la table en essayant de se relever. Si jamais l’idée lui était passée par la tête, ce à quoi Louis douta fortement. Harry se redressa et perçut un regard fuyant, comme si Louis cherchait à se désintéresser de la scène contre son propre gré. Il secoua malicieusement la tête et s’empara du téléphone portable du mécheux qui était posé sur la table en évidence. D’un geste un peu brut il calla Niall contre son épaule et se familiarisa avec le téléphone d’un regard avant de le déverrouiller. « Qu’est-ce que tu… rends-moi ça ! Je déconne même pas Harry ! » s’écria-t-il en réalisant qu’il tenait son téléphone. Son bébé. À lui. Harry ne s’y formalisa pas et continua son exploration dans le répertoire du mécheux. « Je te jure que si tu fais quoi que ce soit de… » « Voilà. » Harry se redressa et lui tendit le téléphone, une mimique fière aux coins des lèvres. Avant que Louis n’ait pu répliquer, il entendit le vrombissement sourd du téléphone d’Harry sur la table. Il n’avait quand même pas osé… Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil dans ses derniers messages envoyés, il constata l’envoi d’un message qui ne venait définitivement pas de lui. « Tu peux m’appeler Harry, ou simplement h. J’aime aussi Love et Monster Dick si l’envie t’en prend. » ricana le boucler en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens. Louis rumina dans son coin et effaça le numéro du brun, comme si son geste pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à la situation. « Je t’appelle de rien du tout. Tu n'as rien à faire dans mon répertoire, on n'est pas pote toi et moi. » Louis se leva brusquement et aida Niall à se remettre sur pied. « Je suis heureux de savoir que toi aussi tu as constaté la nuance. On est très loin des simples amis, mais tu ne le sais qu’inconsciemment. Après un rendez-vous en tête à tête tous les deux, tu t’en rendras compte, qu’on est fait l’un pour l’autre. » Ce mec avait un sérieux problème. Même pas un petit non, c’était un putain d’abcès.

Louis ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et préféra changer de sujet plutôt que de s’engager dans un quelconque type de conversation avec lui. « Tu veux bien m’aider à le porter jusque dans ma voiture, il n'est sérieusement pas en état de conduire. » « Toi aussi, tu as bu Louis. Ce n’est pas prudent. » Et, oh ! Louis fut presque étonné de trouver un tant soit peu de raisons chez ce garçon, même si évidemment il allait à l’encontre de ce qu’il venait de dire et que Louis n’aimait pas qu’on le contrarie. « Je peux conduire. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis pilote de F1 ? » se vanta Louis. « Pilote ou pas, tu ne prends pas le volant. Je peux vous reconduire, tu viendras chercher ta voiture demain. » proposa alors le boucler en cherchant un compromis. « Il est hors de question que je laisse ma voiture sur le parking de cette foutue boîte. Sais-tu seulement le prix d’un pneu ? » hurla Louis, hystérique. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Louis fit mine de bouder en croisant les bras sur son torse. Harry le traita d’idiot avant de s’élancer dans la masse à la recherche de Liam et Zayn. Louis tenta une évasion en son absence mais Niall refusait de partir sans Harry, et il ne serait jamais parti sans Niall alors ils attendirent sagement le retour du preux chevalier, l’un boudeurs et l’autre euphorique. Harry revint alors avec la solution du siècle : il allait conduire la voiture du mécheux, ce qui ne l’enchanta absolument pas mais c’était ça ou la laisser là; et après avoir déposé Niall, il squatterait chez Louis jusqu’au retour de Liam et Zayn ce qui à nouveau ne plaisait pas du tout, du tout au mécheux. Il en fut conclu qu’ils allaient d’abord déposer Niall chez lui avant de négocier ou non la suite de la soirée.

Trainer le blond hors de là fut un véritable parcours du combattant. Il résistait, s’accrochait au moindre meuble, à la moindre personne en chemin. Une fois dehors, le gros problème fut de retrouver la voiture de Louis. Ce dernier protestait toujours et n’aidait aucunement à la recherche de sa grosse berline. Il indiqua finalement au bouclé après quelques minutes le modèle et la plaque de la voiture et par chance ils étaient au moins dans la bonne allée, il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à la retrouver. Harry s’arrêta soudainement devant cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils. Un sourire moqueur s’étira sur ses fines lèvres alors qu’il aidait Niall à grimper sur la banquette arrière, sous les nombreuses directives de Louis. Une fois la porte fermée, il contourna la voiture sans lâcher Louis du regard. « Belle bagnole, je suis quasiment sûr de l’avoir déjà vu trainer près du skate Park. » ricana-t-il avant de s’installer au côté conducteur, laissant un louis mort de honte de s’être fait cramer si facilement. Mais après tout, il n’avait rien à se reprocher. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si le skate se trouvait dans son allée. Nah.

« Si tu abimes ma voiture t’es foutu. » grogna Louis en s’accrochant fermement à l’accoudoir. Ce mec avait une conduite désastreuse sérieusement, il était un danger pour la circulation et Louis regrettait déjà de lui avoir laissé le volant. Avoir un énième virage extrêmement serré et quelques coups de klaxon Harry se gara finalement à l’adresse que Louis lui avait indiquée. Le mécheux se pencha entre les sièges et secoua doucement Niall, endormit sur la banquette arrière. « Ni, lèves-toi bordel. On est arrivé. » Ledit Niall se redressa et regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protestation. « Pas moyen que je sorte. Harry doit me porter comme une princesse ! » ricana-t-il en riant de ses débilités. « T'es pas sérieux putain, Niall bouge de là ! » s’énerva Louis en perdant légèrement patience. « Nah. » Louis sentit qu’il avait atteint son maximum et s’apprêta à laisser sa colère retomber sur le blondinet lorsque la main d’Harry lui pressa délicatement la cuisse. Louis l’observa sans faire le moindre geste et reporta son attention sur le bouclé qui détachait sa ceinture de sécurité. « Je m’en occupe, c’est bon. » murmura-t-il en laissant ses doigts trainés sur sa jambe avant de se précipiter hors de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et se pencha pour faire une révérence. « Si la princesse veut bien s’en donner la peine. » Louis ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant Niall complètement en extase alors qu’Harry lui tendait son bras pour l’aider à sortir de la voiture. Après une démarche peut assurer jusqu’à la porte d’entrée du blond, ils disparurent tous les deux à l’intérieur de la maison. Louis fixa de longues minutes la porte maintenant fermée en se demandant si peut-être Harry ne s’en fichait pas au final, que Niall ne soit pas son genre. Après tous, un trou reste un trou. Mais Harry ressortit de la bâtisse trop rapidement pour qu’il ait pu se passer quoi que soit. Et Louis ne sut comment expliquer le soulagement qui l’envahie.

Ce fut un autre dilemme de décider si oui ou non il devait laisser entrer Harry dans son appartement. D’un côté il pouvait simplement le laisser pourrir dehors jusqu’au retour des gars mais il était perplexe des retombés que ça aurait. Zayn n’apprécierait surement pas le geste et le lui ferait savoir. Alors malgré le débat intérieur qu’il s’infligeait, le bouclé eut le droit de pénétrer dans son spacieux appartement. Il sembla ébahi de la surface, s’attendant peut-être à quelque chose d'une taille plus basique. Louis l’invita à prendre place dans le salon par simple courtoisie et s’éclipsa dans la salle de bains pour se rafraichir. Lorsqu’il fut de retour, parce qu’il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser un inconnu seul dans son salon, il découvrit le brun affalé torse nu dans son canapé, zappant les chaines de la télé. « Je me rappelle pas t’avoir dit de prendre ton aise. » grogna Louis en poussant ses pieds pour s’asseoir à l’opposé sur le divan. « T’es pas du genre à le faire de toute façon. » ricana le bouclé en reposant ses pieds sur les cuisses de Louis, comment si de rien n’était. « Je peux pas croire que tu sois sérieux. Qu’est-ce que tu fous putain ! » Louis repoussa Harry qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d’un pouce. « Alors quoi ? En plus d’être associable t’es maniaque . Merde Louis, t’as rien pour toi. » Et même si c’était prononcé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Louis le prit réellement à cœur parce que c’est exactement ce qu’on lui reprochait dans ses relations. Il détourna le regard pour qu’Harry ne comprenne pas à quel point rien que ça pouvait le blesser, mais c’était déjà trop tard. Le bouclé changea alors de position, déposant sa tête sur les cuisses de Louis alors qu’il l’encerclait à la taille, plongeant son nez dans le tissu qui recouvrait son ventre. « Oh, c’est quoi ça . » « Te fais un câlin. » répliqua Harry. « Ouais mais non merci. Merde, lâche-moi. » Louis se débattit contre le bouclé, le poussa de toutes ses forces, le frappa aux côtés mais rien n’avait l’air de le faire bouger. Il perdit alors patience et fit mine de s’en désintéresser, avec l’espoir qu’Harry se lasse même si l’écho de son rire se répercuta contre son ventre, fier d’avoir remporté cette petite bataille.

Louis se concentra alors sur la télé, oubliant presque la position du bouclé. Presque. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur de savon et un mélange musqué l'entourant. Mais bordel, il était si proche de son intimité, c’était tellement gênant. Il n’avait pas eu de rapport depuis longtemps, très longtemps alors savoir un homme si près de lui augmenter d’un cran sa frustration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Harry de cette manière, il était certes charmant et plutôt beau garçon mais il restait Harry. Ce mec qu’il avait du mal à supporter, celui qu’il l’accostait sans arrêt, ce mec lourd et complètement obsolète à ses yeux. Alors qu’il laissa un soupir lui échapper il osa un regard vers le bouclé et le découvrit plus fragile que jamais. Ses paupières étaient closes et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il s’était endormi contre lui. Et plutôt que de le dégager, Louis passa une main tremblante dans ses boucles, appréciant la texture et souplesse de celles-ci. Il déglutit bruyamment lorsqu’un léger gémissement pareil à un souffle échappa à Harry. Il se mordit fermement la lèvre, s’empêchant de faire n’importe quoi et se détacha alors du bouclé. Il l’aida à se repositionner sur le canapé et après un aller-retour dans sa chambre, il déposa l’un de ses oreillers sous sa tête et une fine couverture sur lui. Il resta en suspension au-dessus de son visage quelques instants et se détourna rapidement pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, conscient qu’il avait assez merdé ce soir.


	4. Troubled past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo,  
> je suis enfin rentrée de vacances et pour l'occasion je passe par ici poster la suite. Toujours pas de correction apportée. Lots of love, Keh x

Louis ne se rappela que partiellement de la soirée, il semblerait que finalement il ait bu un peu plus que ce qu’il pensait. Il se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers la salle à manger en se grattant distraitement le ventre. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil au salon et continua son chemin jusqu’à la cuisine. Puis se figea soudainement. Le souvenir du bouclé endormit dans son canapé lui tourna dans la tête et pourtant son salon était vide. Il aperçu alors le plaid de son lit parfaitement plié sur la table basse et comprit qu’il avait déserté. Louis n’allait sûrement pas s’en plaindre. Il déjeuna rapidement, conscient que son estomac n’était pas d’attaque pour quelque chose de copieux et se rua sous la douche juste après.

C’est le bruit d’un tambourinement à sa porte qui le fit finalement quitter la salle de bains, son visiteur n’allait pas se lasser et il ne voyait qu’une personne agir de la sorte. « Zayn. » grogna-t-il après l’avoir fait entrer. « Il va sérieusement falloir que tu me donnes le double de tes clefs, cette situation est in-vi-va-ble ! » s’exclama le basané en faisant de grands gestes absurdes qui donnèrent le tournis à Louis. « Je te l’ai déjà donné trois fois. Et tu l’as perdu trois fois. Puis merde Zayn, on est pas en couple ! » Ledit Zayn partit à la recherche d’un paquet de céréales dans les placards de la cuisine, n’éprouvant pas la moindre gène. « Louis, j’ai vu ta bite plus de fois que ta propre mère alors je suis quasiment sûr qu’on est plus fusionnel qu‘un couple. » Louis lui claqua l’arrière de la tête en s’éclaffant. Zayn était taré et Louis n’avait plus aucun doute là-dessus depuis déjà un moment. « T’es tellement stupide. » marmonna-t-il en piquant sa casquette pour la positionner sur ses cheveux encore humides. « Tu m’a-do-res. » répliqua le concernant en claquant un baiser bruyant sur la joue du mécheux. « Crève. »

« Bref, je suis pas venu là pour qu’on débatte sur ton cas perdu. Il y a un autre sujet beaucoup plus intéressant. » Louis fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas réellement ce à quoi s’attendre. Zayn déverrouilla son téléphone et lui colla sous le nez. Un article d’un magasine people lui était consacrés, mais pas seulement. Harry aussi. En gros titre on pouvait lire « Louis Tomlinson aperçut en compagnie d’un charmant et mystérieux jeune homme, serait-ce la fin d’une carrière déjà bien récompensée ? » Louis lui arracha des mains et se concentra sur le flux d’absurdité que débitait ce magasine. Une photo des garçons et lui hier trônait sur la première page mais ce n’était rien fasse à la double page marquée par des photos d’Harry sortant de son immeuble ce matin. Il reconnut d’ailleurs l’un de ses sweats. Ce petit merdeux. La question du jour était de savoir si le bouclé n’était qu’un amant d’un soir ou beaucoup plus que ça. « Conneries ! » Louis ferma alors la page et rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire en enfilant un tee-shirt ainsi qu‘un joggin laissé à l‘abandon sur l’une des chaises. « Vous faites la une de pas mal de magasines comme celui-là. » commenta Zayn, enfonçant un peu plus encore le clou. Le mécheux ne voulait pas en parler, il n’y simplement rien à dire là-dessus. « Peu importe, ils ne disent que de la merde. Comment tu es venu ? » Le basané fit un rapide geste du menton vers sa planche posée à l’entrée de l’appart. Louis lui proposa d’aller faire un tour et s’est pourquoi il se retrouva perché sur la planche, devant Zayn alors que se dernier manœuvré pour deux, mais c’était loin d’être leur première expérience.

Zayn les conduisit dans l’un des nombreux jardins mis à la disposition des piétons et autres promeneurs. Après avoir acheté une glace à un marchant ambulant ils décidèrent de se poser sur l’un des bancs près de la rivière. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Zayn n’aborde le sujet de Liam. « Il est juste différent des autres, tu vois ? » conclu le basané après une longue tirade sur les qualités du châtain. « Différent de Jake. » comprit immédiatement Louis. Jake était l’un des seuls ex de Zayn. Un connard de plus en fait. Il paraissait peut-être charmant d’extérieur, ce qui avait d’ailleurs attirer le brun et pourtant Louis ne lui pardonnerait jamais d’avoir fait vivre un calvaire à son meilleur ami. Il n’était pas quelqu’un de méchant au fond, mais sa jalousie l’avait fait déliré complètement. Il interdisait à Zayn de sortir de leur appartement, lui avait confisqué son téléphone portable et lors de ses plus gros excès de colère il lui arrivait de frapper Zayn, ce qu’il regrettait évidement par la suite mais lorsque le mal est fait c’est toujours trop tard. Jake avait réussi au final à faire de Zayn un espèce de pantin dénué de sentiment, son regard était toujours vide à cette période et ses moindres faits et gestes contrôlés. Zayn avait fini par tenté de se suicidé et les marques sur son poignet marquées fortement ce triste événement. Grâce à l’aide de Louis et de thérapeutes, il s’en était sorti mais sera tout de même marqué à vie. En ce qui concerne Jake, sa famille l’avait fait interné pour son bien et celui de son entourage. Ils avaient implorés le pardon de Zayn et lui envoyait chaque année une somme d’argent décente malgré leur petite fortune afin de réparer les erreurs de leur fils. Zayn avait d’ailleurs décidé de transférer chaque année cette somme à un centre d’aide pour des personnes à troubles cognitifs.

Inconsciemment, le regard de Louis s’était perdu sur les poignets de Zayn alors qu’il se remémorait cette passade de sa vie. Zayn se sentit mal à l’aise et descendit les manches de son blazer ce qui sortit Louis de ses pensées. « Désolé je- » « C’est rien Louis. » le rassura-t-il avec un sourire bancal. Ils prirent le chemin du retour en marchant cette fois. « Tu penses que c’est quelqu’un de bien ? Je veux dire, genre, vraiment. » questionna soudainement Zayn en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction. « Liam ? J’ai pas appris à le connaitre mais je suis certain qu’il est différent. » répliqua Louis en reprenant ses propres propos. « Mais est-ce qu’il le sera avec moi aussi… » Louis était quasiment sûr que Zayn n’était pas censé dire ça à voix haute c’est pourquoi il préféra ne pas lui répondre. Cependant, une question brula ses lèvres. « Est-ce qu’il les a vu ? » Louis désigna du menton les cicatrices sur son poignet. « Ouais, j’ai déjà surpris son regard mais il ne m’a pas posé de questions, genre, il respecte mon passé en quelques sortes je crois. » Louis remarqua le fin sourire sur ses lèvres et Liam remonta encore un peu plus dans son estime. Ce garçon avait peut être de mauvaises fréquentations -Harry en fait, et pourtant « Je suis sûr que c’est quelqu’un de bien, Zayn. »

Maintenant seul et de retour à son appartement, Louis glandait sur son ordinateur portable. Sans savoir réellement comment, il se retrouva à fouiller dans le facebook de Liam. Il avait de nombreux amis, vraiment beaucoup. Il n’y avait pas un seul jour sans que quelqu’un ne publie sur son mur à propos d’une soirée, de ses compétences en skateboard ou encore d’autres sujets. Il passa rapidement en revu ses informations et termina sa visite sur ses photos. Là encore, beaucoup de gens semblaient l’apprécier aux vues du nombre de j’aime et des commentaires. Sa dernière photo de profil le mettait en scène lors d’une figure réalisée sur une rampe au bord de la plage. Il parcourut les commentaires et l’un d’eux l’interpela. « Petite merde. » En fait, ce n’était même pas le message qui l’intéressa mais plutôt son expéditeur. Il passa plusieurs fois la souris sur le nom du garçon avant de se décider à cliquer. Et c’est comment il se retrouva sur le profil d’Harry Styles.

Il était tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal à l’exception des publications toute aussi conne les unes que les autres et pourtant ses amis facebook semblaient apprécier ce trait du bouclé. Il apprit quelques trucs sur Harry comme le fait qu’il ait fait les scouts, qu’il déménageait régulièrement ou même encore sur ses groupes de musiques favoris. A vrai dire, ils en avaient quelques uns en commun. Et prétendant qu’il n’était pas intéressé il hésita tout de même à jeter un coup d’œil à l’onglet « relation ». Au moment où il s’apprêta à cliquer, son téléphone portable vibra sur la table basse et comme si le signe n’était pas assez suffisant, le message qui s’afficha l’était d’autant plus.

« Tu as lu la presse people ? D’après eux je suis ton nouveau mec :))x »

« Je vais rectifier ça, je voudrais pas entacher ma réputation. »

« Pas besoin, j’ai déjà confirmé cette version des faits à quelques gars, enjoy it my new boyfriend ! »

Louis lu et relu le dernier message d’Harry avec une pointe d’irritation. Ce batard sournois n’avait quand même pas osé ! Il jeta son téléphone à l’autre bout du canapé en injuriant Harry de tout les noms possibles. C’était le genre de situation qui ne pouvait que le foutre dans la merde parce qu’il n’avait jamais fait son coming out publiquement et pire encore, il ne l’avait pas fait à ses propres parents.


	5. More than a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas publié ça devenait en quelques sortes urgent. Un chapitre qui n'est toujours pas corrigé, sorreeeeeeeeeyyy. x

La course était pour Louis une sorte d’échappatoire. Lorsqu’il était en colère ou nerveux, sa conduite était plus brusque, plus contrôlée. Il se défoulait comme jamais sur son parcours et ça pour le plus grand bonheur de son entraineur Niall. Depuis quelques heures déjà, il battait encore et encore ses records des semaines passées. A peine eu-t-il terminé ses tours de piste et écouté le résultat et les conseils de Niall qu’il s’élançait à nouveau, prêt à franchir une nouvelle limite.

Les événements de la veille ne faisaient que tourner en boucle dans sa tête et les journalistes qui l’avaient attendu en bas de son immeuble n’avaient rien arrangés. Il avait démenti rapidement quelques faits mais après le foutoir d’Harry, c’était un peu trop tard pour réussir à en faire quoi que ce soit. A moins que le bouclé lui-même ne démente cette rumeur, et de préférence avant qu’elle parvienne à l’oreille de son père, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. C’est pourquoi malgré sa mauvaise humeur et le dégout qu’il avait ressenti à l’égare du garçon il lui avait proposé de se voir après son entrainement pour arranger tous ça. Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous, Louis avait été plus que claire à ce sujet dans ses messages, mais il ne pouvait pas faire venir Harry dans son appartement à cause de la presse, ni même l’inviter dans un bar parce qu’il y aurait toujours trop de monde c’est pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux décidés de se retrouver chez Harry, bien que la proposition n’enchantait pas beaucoup plus que ça Louis. Il avait d’ailleurs été surpris d’apprendre qu’il habitait avec Liam cependant il n’avait pas pausé de questions à ce sujet, il s’en foutait un peu au final.

Alors qu’il s’approcha à nouveau de la ligne d’arrivée, Louis attendit de franchir quelques mètres de plus avant d’enfin passer la vitesse et enclencher le turbo. C’était une nouvelle technique que Niall avait repéré chez déjà quelques écuries adverses. Si Louis pouvait les battre à leur propre jeu il avait alors toute ses chances pour atteindre son but. La FWC approchait d’ailleurs à grand pas, il n’avait plus le droit à l’erreur alors qu’il était à seulement un peu plus de deux mois du point culminant de sa carrière.

Il dépassa sans aucune faute la ligne d’arrivée et fit demi-tour lorsqu’il eu stabilisé sa conduite. Il aperçut Niall fixait avec une appréhension non dissimulée l’arrière de la voiture alors qu’il aboyait des ordres sur ses commis. Louis jeta un coup d’œil dans son rétroviseur et constata qu’un nuage de fumée s’amassait autour de sa voiture. Ce n’était clairement pas bon. Il s’extirpa rapidement de là et rejoignit Niall derrière les barrières de sécurité. Il regarda d’abord les résultats sur la fiche d’évaluation et constata que le nombre de remarques avait fortement diminué. Son temps lui aussi, il était à présent à 8’86, cinq minutes de gagnées en seulement trois semaines ce n’était pas rien. C’était même plutôt impressionnant.

Satisfait du résultat, il se pencha un peu plus sur le cas de la voiture. « **Joint de culasse ?** » questionna-t-il en fronçant le nez à l’odeur d’huile brulée. « **Hm. Je pense à une surpression qui à péter la durite**. » « **D’où la fumée** » conclu Louis en se rappelant de la première voiture qu’il avait réparé avec son père « **Un joint de culasse cassé ne fume pas Louis, cependant il entraine souvent un bouchon qui saute ou une durite qui lâche.** » lui avait-il dit. Ce temps lui semblait bien loin, il y a bien longtemps que son père n’avait plus le temps pour se pencher sur une voiture avec lui ou lui apprendre de nouvelles choses concernant la vie. A présent, il était trop concentré à gérer les finances de l’écuries et au passage celle de Louis puisqu’à l’époque il l’avait considéré comme étant immature à la tache et il semblerait que pour lui, ce soit toujours le cas.

« **De toute façon tu en as assez fait pour aujourd’hui. J’aime te voir en forme comme ça, mais je sais aussi ce que ça signifie mon pote** » Niall tendit la feuille de contrôle à l’un des gars du parcours et pressa le bas du dos de Louis pour qu’il le suive à l’intérieur du bâtiment. « **Tu veux en parler ?** » Louis haussa simplement les épaules, il adorait Niall il n’y avait pas de doute là-dessus mais il n’était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que de lui parler de ses problèmes de sexualité concernant d’autant plus un putain de bouclé sur lequel le blondinet avait eu un crush. « **Nan tu sais, c’est juste, je suis fatigué d’entendre de la merde sur moi à longueur de journée** » dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. « **Oh, tu parles du truc sur toi et Harry ?** » « **Tu es au courant ?** » s’étonna Louis en faisant la moue. « **Tous le monde l’est. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je te connais assez bien pour savoir qu’il n’est pas ton type. Et je sais qu’Harry est amoureux de moi, y a genre, une connexion entre nous tu vois ?** » Louis ne put s’empêcher de ricaner. Ce mec était toujours dans l’abus et sentait une miraculeuse connexion avec tous les gars qu’il rencontrait. Louis savait pertinemment qu’Harry n’était qu’une histoire de quelques jours, il avait l’habitude de ce genre de choses avec Niall. Puis de toute manières, le bouclé lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas son genre alors il n’avait rien à craindre. Pas que cela ne l’intéresse bien sûr.

Louis resta bavarder avec Niall quelques minutes de plus puis prétexta devoir passer un appel à sa mère pour pouvoir s’échapper sans plus de questions. Il n’était pas pressé d’aller chez Harry, peut être juste un peu pour voir où il vivait mais ça ne restait que de la curiosité. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite cette histoire serait oubliée bien qu’il savait que d’une manière ou d’une autre il rêverait Harry à cause de la relation entre Liam et Zayn.

Il se gara à l’adresse indiquée et observa l’appartement, pas étonnant qu’Harry ait été surpris en entrant dans le sien. Ce truc était un refuge à fourmis, et encore. Il paraissait délabrer, en ruine et semblait accueillir seulement des personnes ayant de très basse finance. Il soupira en se sentant déjà mal à l’aise rien que d’avoir garé sa berline au milieu des nombreuses voitures entassées. Après réflexion, il entra finalement dans le bâtiment et se pinça le nez à l’odeur de renfermée qui trônait ici. Il sonna à la porte numérotée 10, sans attendre elle s’ouvrit sur le bouclé vêtu d’un simple caleçon noir et d’un tee-shirt de la même couleur. « **Alors, je tombe au mauvais moment ?** » ricana Louis en suivant Harry dans la bâtisse. « **Nan, je ne t’attendais simplement plus. Mais je suis content que tu sois là.** » se corrigea-t-il avec un sourire amusé qui détendit tous de suite la sensation bizarre qu’avait Louis à être là. « **Sympa votre appartement.** » et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il le pensait vraiment. C’était un endroit plutôt cosy, disposant du strict nécessaire ce qui donnait un visuel épuré. Les murs étaient peints d’une couleur plutôt sobre proche du gris et la quasi-totalité des meubles étaient blancs. C’était simple, mais agréable. « **C’est Liam qui s’est occupé de la déco, je ne suis pas ici depuis aussi longtemps que lui.** » avoua Harry en haussant les épaules. « **Ouais, je m’en suis douté** » marmonna Louis en s’allongeant sur le divan comme l’avait fait Harry à son propre appartement. « **Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?** » demanda poliment Harry en s’assaillant quant à lui en tailleur près de la table de basse. « **Nan, venons-en au fait. Je veux que tu corriges ce que tu as dit à la presse** » balança-t-il d’une traite. « **J’en ai pas envie** » se contenta de répondre le brun en fixant les moindre faits et gestes du mécheux. « **Harry, t’as pas l’air de te rendre compte du bordel que tu fous dans ma vie.** » reprit Louis, soudainement redevenu sérieux. C’était un sujet qui avait besoin de le rester. « **J’ai toujours espéré t’entendre dire ça depuis que je te connais. Je sais que tu tomberais sous mon charme mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ça soit si vite.** » Louis cru d’abord halluciner. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux et rester aussi rigide face à ses problèmes ! « **Je plaisante pas putain, t’avais pas à balancer mon homosexualité comme ça. T’avais pas le droit Harry.** » Le concerner le fixa en silence. Après plusieurs secondes, Louis le vit s’approcher de lui. Il s’accroupit au bord du canapé et croisa ses bras de façon à laisser reposer sa tête dessus, pas loin de celle du mécheux. « **De quoi tu as peur, Louis ?** »

Cette conversation déraillait complètement. Harry ne semblait pas apte à aborder le sujet et sa façon de le changer était juste tellement peu subtile. « **De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »** Louis se recala dans le canapé de façon à être assis légèrement à genoux, dans cette position il dominait clairement le bouclé. **«** **Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas Louis. C’est quoi le problème ? Parce que ce n’est clairement pas le fait que j’ai dit être en couple avec toi. » «** **Bien sûr que si** » répliqua Louis en se sentant soudainement mis à nu. « **Je suis certain que non. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème qu’on sache que tu es gay ou alors le problème vient plutôt de toi. Tu n’arrives pas à admettre que tu l’es. »** Sans attendre la fin de la phrase d’Harry, Louis se releva brusquement pour prendre de la distance avec lui. Il était bien trop proche, il entrait dans son intimité comme si il était un livre ouvert puis de toute façon, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Ils ne se connaissaient pas **. «** **C’est ridicule, t’es complètement dingue Harry.** » Louis se prit la tête entre les mains pour faire sortir toute les pensées les plus étranges qu’il avait en ce moment en tête. Harry arrivait à le faire douter. « **Tu sais que j’ai raison Louis.** » continua Harry en le fixant avec insistance et une légère lueur moqueuse dans le regard. « **Tu dis n’importe quoi** » s’emporta-t-il. « **Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Avoue-le que j’ai raison** » « **Je n’ai aucun problème avec mon homosexualité,** » s’écria-t-il à présent en colère, « **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends ça ? J’ai juste pas le droit Harry, je peux pas lui faire ça d’accord ?! »** En comprenant qu’il en avait déjà trop dit, Louis posa d’un geste machinale ses mains devant sa bouche comme si ça pouvait effacer ce qu’il venait juste de dire. **«** **J-je vais y aller** » balbutia-t-il en prenant sa veste laissée sur l’accoudoir du divan. « **Attends, comment ça tu n’as pas le droit ? D’où ça sort ça encore ? On dirait clairement une réplique d’un gay refoulé qui à trop écouter papa, maman »** continua Harry en lui barrant le chemin, faisant revenir ses spasmes colériques au galop. Louis serra fermement ses poings et se dirigea d’un pas déterminé vers l’autre. **«** **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si borné, hein ? Je t’ai dit que le putain de problème ne venait pas de moi mais t’es clairement pas décidé à m’aider alors je préfère me barrer »** Il dépassa Harry en le bousculant légèrement de l’épaule avant de tracer son chemin jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, le bouclé sur ses pas. **«** **Bien, bien ! Ce n’est pas ton problème alors prouve le moi** ! » « **Comment diable veux-tu que je te fasse comprendre un truc que je ne peux même pas expliquer ! »** grogna Louis en se retournant d’un quart, la main hésitante toujours posée sur la poignée. **«** **J’en sais rien moi, c’est toi l’expert. Improvise** ! » Improvisé ? D’accord, il allait improviser. Sans réellement réfléchir, il lâcha la poignée et laissa tomber sa veste à même le sol alors qu’il faisait chemin inverse sous le regard étonné du bouclé. Ce dernier s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais fut devancé par les lèvres de Louis se posant sur les siennes.

Autant dire qu’il était très doué en improvisation.

« **J’ai aucun problème avec ça Harry** » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Harry garda les yeux fermés, pantelant et la respiration agacée. Il ne retrouva ses esprits que lorsque sa porte d’entrée claqua à nouveau. Louis avait fui.


End file.
